Swords Clang
by kyleenason
Summary: A blood filled war of pain and death... Friends fall, and friends cry and only in the future does happiness come again... Death fic! Main character death. Bromance. No slash except for some Arwen family fluff.


Battle roars were cast upon the terrain making the once peaceful scenery a mix of blood, painful screams, and agonizing howls. Horse's fell, their heavy mass crushing their riders as they tumbled to the ground due arrows piercing through their flesh and staining their manes red.

Sorcerers and knights fought alongside each other, their strength and courage during the monstrous battle would be remembered by many. The evil ones, those who practiced dark magic and mercenaries who held a grudge against the great city of Camelot, were fighting with dishonor and blood-thirsty rage.

Even though the battle held fierce combat, pain, and much death, it was a great battle. A battle that for centuries come would be remembered and written down to be put within great libraries.

It was also a battle to be forever known to have caused the death of the greatest Warlock of all time. His name… Merlin.

* * *

Deep within the ferocious blood-shed and hidden behind the great flames casted down by Kilgharrah and Aithusa, was the great King of Camelot and his Court Warlock. One thin and dark haired, the other strong and a golden blonde, these two men were to be known as some of the strongest in history. As Excalibur sliced through enemy after enemy and Merlin's shields protected the army from oncoming attacks, the best friends were of great strength. A king known throughout the land as fair and just held the power and will to carry the great sword and fight for the good of the world. A bumbling idiot yet at the very same time a protector filled with wisdom and kindness stood beside his king, his magic more powerful than any other to be seen for the rest of eternity.

They were pure light and goodness, their hearts stuck in the correct place.

"Casting such a large shield is draining my energy…" Merlin sucked in a lung-full of air as he swayed on his feet, "I don't know how much longer I can keep it up, it's been hours…"

"Just a while longer, my friend! The battle is beginning to die off and the enemy's numbers are depleting." Arthur assured his court warlock.

The fighting continued, the knights of the roundtable standing close to Arthur and Merlin as they struck more and more of the enemy down. Swords clanged together, the sound of metal against metal could be heard from every direction as well as the sound of the same metal piercing through flesh. Percival and Gwaine worked together as a group of four men came from behind a large boulder, their swords already covered in dark crimson were simply drenched in more as they brought down the opposing force.

Then the unthinkable happened.

The enemy's leader, a tall muscular man with an unshaven face and rotted black teeth, shot a large blast of magic energy to Merlin's shield - the once glowing protection lost its light and shattered as if it were glass.

Merlin stumbled backward as all the energy he had put into the shield dispersed. The warlock was tired and still recovering from the sudden jolt of surprise from his magic being broken, but he still saw the dirt and grim covered enemy leader make a run toward Arthur. The king who was too busy fighting didn't realize the large man come up behind him and raise his sword. In fact, the king didn't turn around until it was too late - a piercing, pain filled scream erupting from behind him.

Merlin didn't have the time to cast a spell or even think of one for that matter. He wasn't thinking of anything but protecting Arthur. So that's what he did, but without magic…

Arthur turned around to see a bloodied sword sticking through his friend's abdomen and out his back. The warlocks once clean brown jacket was now dirty and quickly staining crimson. In a fit of rage at the awful sight, Arthur thrust Excalibur into the enemy leader and watched pleasantly as he fell to the ground with a 'thump'.

Everything seemed to go silent after that. However, the silence lasted mere seconds before a loud dragon roar shattered the cool air. Any other enemy who was still fighting or even standing in the battle field were lit ablaze by the greatest breath of fire Arthur had ever seen Kilgharrah breathe. The fight, that only moments ago was still raging, had then come to a close. Gwaine looked to the still form of their warlock friend and fell to his knees in defeat, not physically but mentally. The other knights of the roundtable either yelled in rage or looked down to the ground in pain… The pain they felt for their friend.

Arthur stuck Excalibur into the ground before shakily walking over to where Merlin lay, motionless. The king dropped to the ground and rolled his friend over and up into his arms. Arthur was expecting to see a cold, lifeless face, but when the warlock was finally rolled over completely he took in a shuddering breath of oxygen. He was still alive. However, at this rate, Arthur feared the worst.

"Merlin… Merlin! Thank the gods," as Merlin's eyes started to drift downward Arthur shook him lightly, "Stay awake! I won't loose you now – not after all we've been through!"

"M' s'rry… Art'ur…" Merlin cringed in pain before coughing, blood coming up his throat and slowly dripping from his mouth.

"You have nothing to be sorry for – but I swear if you… die… then you'll be sorry! I'll bring you back to life just… just so I can kill you myself." Arthur tried to laugh lightly but it turned into more of a choked sob.

"I… I can't… s-see… y-y-you…" Merlin choked out and slowly reached up and grasped Arthur's hovering hand. Darkness was now everywhere, and the kings bright blue eyes could no longer be seen by the warlock.

"I'm here," Arthur began rocking them back-and-forth holding on to his friends hand tightly, "You are going to be alright… I'm here…"

"T'ank y-you… f-fr-friend…" Merlin whispered painfully as his grip on Arthur's hand deplenished in strength.

"No! Stay with me! You… you are my best friend and I can't do this without you." Arthur ran his now bloody fingers through Merlin's dark hair comfortingly, no longer trying stopping the wound from bleeding – it was no use.

Merlin just gave a faint smile before going limp in his king's arms. Arthur screamed up into the air before laying his head on top of his friend's forehead and crying silent tears.

Merlin, great friend and warlock, was dead.

* * *

Four years later after Guinevere had given birth to their second son, Arthur and his wife were holding their newborn together lovingly.

"What should we name him?" Gwen asked while smiling down at her child.

"What do you think, William?" Arthur asked his nine year old who was sitting in the chair on the other side of the large bed.

"How about we name him after uncle Merlin? I miss uncle Merlin…" The young boy suggested staring down at his new baby brother happily.

Arthur looked at him a little bit shocked before grinning widely, "I love that name… Merlin Ambrosias Pendragon…"

The king would never admit to it, but in that moment a single tear slipped down his cheek. Sad at the memory of his old friend, but happy for all the memories he would make with his new son.

* * *

**The feels! :'( **

**Hehe - don't hate me! I love the whumpy bromance stuff so I decided to write some...**

**Love you guys! Please review!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
